When Hearts Ignite
by swanqueenswen96
Summary: Emma a firefighter from Boston is transferred to a new town in Mane... Story brook. A mysterious little town at that. While out on an evening jog Emma spots an unusual glow in the horizon and goes after it... quickly turning her knight upside down. (Originally a tumblr request from @aelin-ashryyver)
1. Chapter 1

_Being my first prompt i hope its okay i did spend a while on it and actually really enjoyed it so yeah thanks for the prompt :)_

Regina woke startled and coughing and a black smog surrounding he in her bedroom. Panicked regina scanned the room looking for her escape route.

As She ran to her door she could feel the heat from the flames that raged just outside.

"Henry!" Regina called out waiting s few moments for a response but got non.

"Henry! are you okay? Henry!" Regina still didn't hear a response.

"Oh God."

Regina kneeled and peered out the crack between the door and the floor to see how bad the damage was , but she saw nothing but fire. She quickly stood and grabbed the bed sheets using then to block off any more smoke coming under the door.

The brunet then ran to her window forcing it open. AS she had left her mobile downstairs this was the only way to get anyones attention.

"Help!" regina yelled as the window opened and gave her a burst of fresh air.

"Somebody help!" Regina called out once more as she looked down, seeing the orange glow of the fire light up her back yard

"Help!" Regina Yelled relentlessly as she feared for both her and her sons safety.

* * *

Emma was on her usual jogging route. she preferred to run at night as it was quieter and she she loved to look up at the sky.

Since transferring to story brook fire department from new york emma had a lot more time on her hands. of which she spent either running, or at Grannies hoping to run into the towns mayor, Regina Mills.

Emma stopped at the end of the street and looked up at the sky as she caught her breath, But something was off. Something didn't seem right. The sky had an odd orange glow and a thick grey cloud made it's way across the sky. Emma followed it down to a house a couple of streets across and she knew all to well the location of the fire.

"Regina!"

Emma took out her phone and called the fire department as she took off towards the house.


	2. Chapter 2

As Emma approached the Mills house she could all ready feel the heat and could hear Regina Calling out. Emma Could hear the sirens a small distance away but she knew Reginas safety was at risk, so with out gear and with out thinking Emma charged into the front door knocking it off it's hinges.

"Regina!"

Regina heard a faint voice calling her name.

"Regina?!" the is was again.

"Up here!" regina called out.

"I'm up here." Emma charged up the stairs to the door regina voice emanated from.

"Regina?! Regina its Emma, Emma Swan , I work at the story brook fire department . Are you okay?"

"Yes i'm fine" regina spluttered

"Okay good. Regina can you tell me, do you keep a fire extinguisher anywhere?"

"Wait your a fire fighter ! where the hell is your equipment?" Regina yelled from behind the door and grew increasingly agitated.

"Regina just answer the question!"

"The closet two door over to your right!"

"Okay . Now do me a favour regina, grab a blanket or a sheet or something and wrap it around your self.!"

"okay?"" Regina pulled the blanket from below the door and threw it around her self as she waited for Emma.

Emma grabbed the extinguisher out of the hall closet and started to put the fire around Reginas door and down the stairs before going back to the mayor.

"Regina when i open the door i want you to run straight down the stairs and out the front door. Okay?"

Regina hesitated before she replied.

"Okay."

"Good. On three. One…" eEmma took a step back from the door..

"Two…"

"Wait! My Son Henry! He's Still stuck in his room!"

"Which room is his emma asked urgently.

"The end of the corridor. the very last door."

"Okay" Emma coughed "When the door opens you still run out… i'll go grab Henry. Okay?"

"okay" Regina coughed reluctantly.

"One

two

three."

Emma kicked the door open and Regina Ran out towards her as she couched out the smoke filling her lungs.

"Go. Go! I've got Henry!"

Regina ran out to the front yard and collapsed gasping for any breath she could get. As she listened hearing sirens coming up the street.

sat on the grass regina watched her home engulfed with flames. But that was the least of her worries. Where was Henry?

The emergence services stopped out the front of the house and sprung into action heading towards regina when there was a deafening bang. The windows downstairs shattered and Reginas face dropped.

"No… No! henry!"Regina screamed as she tried to run towards the house. .

"No! Henry! No Please!"A fireman grabbed her and she tried to kick her way out of his grip.

"Henry!″ Regina stopped and collapsed to the ground breaking down into uncontrollable tears.

when she saw it…. she saw them.

Emma staggered out the front door holding tight to a small figure wrapped in a blanket

"Henry?" regina wipped the tears from her eyes as Emma collapsed on to the grass putting the boy down letting him run to his mother.

"Henry! Thank god! are you okay?"

She held him tight reluctant to let go.

"I'm okay mom." He griped on to her.

Regina looked over to Emma who was sat coughing and looked like she was in severe pain.

Before She had the chance to say anything to her though the pair were flooded with paramedics and shooed into an ambulance.


	3. Chapter 3

After both henry and her got the all clearRegina was determined to find her saviour, her knight in shinning armour and thank her.

"Henry. Here." Regina handed the boy a few dollars.

"Go and grab something from the vending machined… I Need to go find Miss Sawn an thank her."

"Sure." Henry ran off down the corridor and regina grabbed the first doctor she found and asked for directions."

Emma sat leaning forward counting the cuts and bruises on her arms to divert her mind from the pain surging through her back god only knew how long it would take to heal but the only thought running through Emmas mind was Regina…

There was a knock on the door.

"Eh yeah. Come in."

A timid Regina peered around the door

"Oh Regina... hi." Emma suddenly became very aware of how she looked. "what brings you here?"

"I… well i wanted to thank you. "

"For what?"

"For saving mine and Henrys lives. It was incredibly brave of you, and i'm very grateful."

"Oh god no, Regina. Its okay, It's just part of the job."

"Part of the job? Emma you were out jogging off duty and decided to run into a burning building in your jogging gear... Your my hero."

"Honestly Regina it was an honour to help you"

Emma tried to lean back and grimaced in pain

"Oh god whats wrong?" Regina rushed to Emmas side

"It's honestly nothing. "

"What happened?" Regina asked determined to get an answer from her.

"its just a small burn on my back. Its really nothing."

Emma spoke sounding as if she was in pain. Though regina just had to give her a look and she caved.

"When that last burst of flames went off i threw myself over henry to stop him getting hurt and well…"

"May i see it?" Regina asked and Emma shot her a look as if to say - what a weird request.

"Em… Sure…" Emma leaned forward undoing the top know of in her hospital gown.

Regina peered round to see Emmas back was severely burnt up her spine and around her right shoulder but it had been wrapped in cling film to protect it

"Thats a more than a small burn Emma." Regina looked at her in shock.

"Yeah i know, but i didn't want to stress you out."

"I'm not stressed… I feel responsible."

"Responsible? Regina this isn't your fault."

"Well actually miss swan it is. It was a fire in my house you ran into. and it was my son you were trying to save."

"Yeah. but thats my job Regina. Just because i was off duty doesn't mean i stop being a fire fighter." Emma smiled.

"All the same i feel as equally responsible as i do thankful. you saved my son and mines life and thats a debt i don't think i'll every fully repay." Regina checked her watch.

"and at the present moment i have to get back to him."

"is he okay?"

"yes he's fine. All thanks to you"

"Great."the pair could not stop the dopy smiles that spread across there faces as they said there good byes.

"Goodbye Miss swan."

"Goodbye Regina." and with that Regina left. Emma let out a sigh as the image of her Mayor refused to exit her head.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a knock on the door and before she could reply to it Regina Walked in.

"Well hello there miss mills" Emma spoke trying to be comically flirty.

"Emma." Regina nodded as she walked over and sat on the end of Emma's bed holding what looked like a picnic basket.

"All these visits in a week regina? people are going to get suspicious."

regina shot emma a look before continuing to talk.

"I'm fed up of the cafeteria food so i've brought you a picnic. I think it's about time you stopped eating like a child.

"i don't eat like a child." Emma spoke defensively.

"Yes you do Miss Swan." Regina started taking small plastic boxes out the basket and placing them on the bed.

"Oh strawberries" Emma grabbed one of the small plastic tubs.

"These are really good." Regina smiled as Emma's face lit up.

"Here try one" Emma held out the strawberry to Regina who was hesitant at first but leaned froward and took a bite. for a second emma and regina sat staring into each others eyes. This was a usual occurrence over the past week but the pari were were usually interrupts by a nurse. this time though they just…

"Regina?" Emma spoke first.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering. Tomorrow i'm having the skin graft thing … and it means i have to be put under anaesthesia… and it kind of freaks me out a a little… would you em…"

"Would i be there for you?"

"Yes, i'm sorry it's just being new to Storybrook you and ruby are the only people i've gotten to know. But i trust you. I'd like you to be there when i come round."

"Of course its the least i can do."

"No Regina i don't want you to do it out of guilt or thanks i want you to be here for me because you want to. Not because you fell like you have to."

"i want to be there for you Emma" Regina spoke with sincerity.

"All of this may have started out of gratitude and guilt but now i come here because… well because i want to see you . I'm struggling to let a day go by with out seeing you or even thinking about you. and i know that sounds crazy because i haven't known you long but when i come here and we talk i feel like i've known you a life time and …"

With that emma leaned forward and kissed her mayor silencing her in the process. momentarily shocked Regina then melted into the kiss leaning forward into emma lying her back when.

"ouch. ah shit"

"Oh god your back i'm sorry. ." emma painfully laughed as she sat up crossing her legs and placing her hand on Regina's cheek bringing there foreheads together.

And as if in cue Emma's nurse walked in clearing her throat to get there attention.

"Now Miss Mills how many times do i have to tell you not to sit on the bed?"Regina got off the bed as her and Emma blushed uncontrollably.

Regina was sat in the chair by Emma's bedside watching the blond sleeping sound and smiling at how peaceful she looked.. this girl in front of her had risked her life for her. this woman was her knight in shinning armour and she was in love with her. She had fallen head over heels madly in love.

"R… Regina… Regina" Emma began muttering the mayors name in a sleepy haze.

"Emma?" Regina whispered as she stood by the bed taking Emma's hand.

"Regina…Regina i love you. i love you regina." Emma muttered and smiled Making regina blush happily.

"I love you Regina." Regina brushed her hand over the blonds hair and kissed her forehead.

"I love you to Emma." Emma squeezed Regina's hand and drifted of back into a deep sleep.

"I love you Miss Swan"


End file.
